Varrigan City
Varrigan City is a city located in Jefferson Island, and the very first level in MadWorld. Description Three days prior to the events of MadWorld, it became a target for a group of terrorists known as "The Organizers", who severed the island city's transportation and communication ties with the rest of the world, and then released a virus onto its population that would kill them in less than 24 hours. However, the Organizers informed the city's population that any person who killed another would receive the vaccine. The city was quickly transformed into the stage of a reoccurring game show called DeathWatch, with announcers Howard "Buckshot" Holmes and former DeathWatch fighter Kreese Kreeley. The remaining citizens of Varrigan City as well as new hopefuls became the show's contestants, hoping to become the top-ranked fighter in the game and win a large cash prize. Enemies Enemies in Varrigan City consist of thugs & punks armed with crude, improvised weaponry, like baseball bats and pipes, when they aren't using their bare fists, although they do have elite members who wear heavy body armor & very often wear helmets, and carry either chainsaws or battle axes. Stages * Central Station - The very first level in the game, Agent XIII will kindly provide a tutorial for first-time players in the city section, his most important lesson being teaching players about how to make big-point combos. The player will also get to play their first Bloodbath Challenge, the Turbinator, and after all that fun & games, there's the titular train station of this level where Big Bull Crocker and Little Eddie can be fought, as well as the second Bloodbath Challenge, Rocket Reamer. * Downtown - Downtown is different from Central Station in that it is mostly non-linear, allowing the player to freely explore around & experience the wonders, such as throwing enemies into a river, or introducing them to a big buzzsaw. It also introduces the Man Darts & Death Press Bloodbath Challenges, and the boss of this level is the Kung Fu kicking Rollerskate wearing cowboy, Jude the Dude. * Red Line Way - The final level of Varrigan City and the first motorcycle level in the game, unlike the previous levels, this one has no Bloodbath Challenge to speak of. It ends with a on-foot battle with Von Twirlenkiller. Trivia * All of the Bloodbath Challenges in Varrigan City with the exception of Man Darts take the form of stage hazards. * This level is the only one to not have a set theme for the bosses and it's enemies, like Mad Castle's enemies being themed around monsters from classical horror stories and Area 66 having a Science Fiction theme. * All of the bosses in this level meet their end at the hands of their own weapons. * Varrigan City is one of the only levels to not introduced a different sub-boss for the first two levels, the others being Area 66, and Casino Land. * Varrigan City is the only stage in MadWorld to have the same song twice in a row for the boss battles, as both Little Eddie and Jude the Dude have MADWORLD as a boss theme. * In the train station half of Central Station, there is an advertisement for The Gates of Hell, which is a reference to the bar/weapon store of the same name run by the supporting protagonist Rodin from Bayonetta. * Varrigan City has the most Bloodbath Challenges out of all the stages in MadWorld. This is because the first two levels have two Bloodbath Challenges each, while the other stages have one Bloodbath Challenge each for it's first two levels. Casino Land <- MADWORLD Stages -> Asian Town Category:Plot Category:Locations Category:Stages Category:Varrigan City